Juggernaut (killstreak)
Juggernaut is a 15 point Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Once obtained, the airdropped Care Package gives the player enhanced body armor along with an M60E4 Light Machine Gun, an MP412 revolver, a Smoke Grenade, and a Frag Grenade. Players wearing the armor will have enhanced damage resistance, along with the perks Scavenger, Quickdraw and SitRep. Players will receive the pro benefits if they have it unlocked in Create-A-Class. A player wearing this armor has severely limited mobility, to 65% of their normal speed and is unable to pick up weapons. Durability The Juggernaut killstreak divides all damage taken by a player by 10, effectively granting 1000 health to the user (a normal player has 100). They are incredibly durable and can survive dozens of shots from most weapons in the game. Even the powerful sniper rifles take many shots to down enemies in the suit. Headshots from bullet weapons deal slightly more damage. Explosives are ineffective against the Juggernaut as it takes several fragmentation grenades to kill it. Grenade launchers are nearly useless, unless the player gets a headshot. Players wearing the suit can walk right over Claymores and Bouncing Betties and only take light damage. Even a stick from a Semtex will fail to kill a Juggernaut. The Knife and Riot Shield are surprisingly effective against the Juggernaut, requiring five hits for a kill. The throwing knife is even better, as it requires only four hits. When using these methods, attempt to stay behind the target in order to prevent being turned upon and killed. Machine Pistols are also effective for killing Juggernauts. *The I.M.S. takes three shots to eliminate a Juggernaut. *A headshot from any rocket or grenade launcher will instantly kill the Juggernaut. *Concussion Grenades will slow down the Juggernaut and make it possible to attack it from behind. *While normal Hellfire missiles fired from Predator or Reaper drones take three hits to take down the Juggernaut, a direct hit will kill instantly. The same applies for the 105mm cannon on the AC-130. *Humorously, a Juggernaut can be killed instantly if an airdrop lands on it. Trivia *Getting kills with the Juggernaut does not count toward other pointstreaks. However, any other method of obtaining points count towards a pointstreak. *When damaging a Juggernaut, the Juggernaut icon appears under the hitmarker, similar to the Painkiller, Juggernaut perk, Blast Shield, and the Ballistic Vests icons. *When being delivered via care package, unlike most other airdrops, the Juggernaut armor is not delivered by a Little Bird, but rather by a C-130 Hercules like the Emergency Airdrop. *Kills by a Juggernaut will show up with a Juggernaut symbol in the Killfeed, rather than the weapon they used. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It is also seen when killed by a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. *A Javelin rocket can lock onto a Juggernaut. Strangely, the rocket goes straight instead of up into the air and then descending. Gallery JuggernautDuel.jpg|An Assault Juggernaut facing a Juggernaut Recon. Airdrop Plane.png|The C-130 Hercules, the plane that air-drops the Juggernaut armor. Juggernaut mw3.png|Another view of the Assault Juggernaut. Video thumb|290px|left|Juggernaut (Assault Strike Package) gameplay thumb|300px|right|Durability of Juggernaut armor Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards